


Scary Love

by AnonDude



Series: JayDick works [21]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, Little Spoon Jason Todd, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Scared Jason Todd, Shameless Smut, Spooning, loving Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: The thing was, Dick scared Jason a little. No one else had ever loved him in the same deep, unrestrained, no-strings-attached way. Dick's love felt unconditional and that was fucking terrifying for a lot of reasons, because he didn't know what he'd done to deserve it, and because he didn't know what to do with himself without it anymore, and he didn't know what the fuck he was supposed to do when he inevitably fucked this up and it all came crashing down.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: JayDick works [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Scary Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Neighbourhood's 'Scary Love', as prompted by @lovdalnim on Tumblr.

When Jason blinked his eyes open in the morning, he just laid there for a few minutes, staring at his boyfriend's sleeping face. Free of the stress of cases, he looked almost angelic.

He reached out a hand and gently stroked over the tawny skin of his cheek, and Dick's eyes slowly opened.

"Hi," Dick said with a smile. His voice was low and slightly raspy from sleep, and his eyes were almost unbearably soft.

Jason had to force himself not to look away with how overwhelming the love in his expression was. "Hey, good morning."

Dick turned his face to kiss the palm of Jason's hand and then stretched — a full body affair that should've by all accounts been unflattering, but just had Jason staring at how stupidly beautiful he was.

He relaxed back against the bed and took Jason's hand, which was still resting on his face, and moved it down between their bodies, twining their fingers together. "I love you," he murmured.

Jason swallowed hard. Yeah. That was a little bit the problem, wasn't it?

The thing was, Dick scared him a little. No one else had ever loved him in the same deep, unrestrained, no-strings-attached way. Dick's love felt unconditional and that was fucking terrifying for a lot of reasons, because he didn't know what he'd done to deserve it, and because he didn't know what to do with himself without it anymore, and he didn't know what the fuck he was supposed to do when he inevitably fucked this up and it all came crashing down. Dick was too good for him, way too fucking good, and it was only a matter of time until Jason did something and made him realise that.

Dick's face dropped slightly. "What are you thinking about? You look so…" he trailed off.

Jason shook his head.

Dick frowned, sitting up and leaning down to kiss his forehead, brushing his hair back and then letting his hand trail down to cup his cheek. He squeezed Jason's hand and moved his head down to look him in the eyes, their noses brushing. "You sure you don't wanna talk about it? I can't make it better if you don't tell me."

Sometimes Jason thought Dick had a little bit of magic in him, because just like that, he suddenly felt he couldn't keep from spilling his guts even if he felt weak for burdening Dick with it.

"It's just, I don't know what to _do_ with it. It feels like too much and I know I don't really deserve it and it's gonna catch up to me and I'm gonna fuck it all up, and then, and then...and then I don't even know what I'll be anymore. I'm too dependent on it, I don't even know what I'd do. I need it too much and I hate that because it's a weakness and it's gonna all come crumbling down, and—" he cut himself off, breathing a little too fast just thinking about it.

"Oh Jaybird, come on, just breathe for a minute," Dick said softly, stroking over his cheek with one thumb and the back of his hand with the other.

After a few moments, Jason's breathing evened out, and Dick spoke again. "Now, can you try to repeat that in words I can understand?" He prodded gently.

"I don't know what to do when you say you love me," Jason blurted out. "Nobody's ever loved me the way you do, just so openly and without expectations and I don't know what to do with it. I know I'm gonna fuck it up and I'm too dependent on it now. I don't know what I'd do without you anymore."

"You don't have to find out, Jay. It doesn't matter because I'm not going to leave you."

"You think that now, but you don't know that. One way or another everybody always leaves me."

Dick narrowed his eyes. "No." He said firmly. "Not me. You're gonna have to get used to me loving you because you can't make me stop. You're not going to fuck this up. I know you well enough by now, I know who you are as a person, and I _love you_. If you do something stupid, or if _I_ do something stupid — because I will — we will work it out because that's what people do when they love each other."

Jason looked up at him with big, vulnerable eyes. "What if you just fall out of love with me?" He asked quietly.

"Then I will remind myself of every reason I fell in love with you in the first place, until I fall in love with you again," Dick said stubbornly, fire in his eyes. "I'm not letting you go and you can't make me. You're _mine_ now. And I'm yours. You're stuck with me."

Jason found himself smiling slightly against his will. There was just something he loved so much about Dick when he got stubborn like that.

Dick smiled at him in response and pressed a kiss to his lips. "There we go." He kissed him again. "I love you." And again. "Love, love, _looove_ you—"

Jason pulled his head down and kissed him deeply to shut him up. "I love you too," he murmured, when he finally pulled back, and then pulled Dick's head right back down.

Dick squirmed over until he was lying on top of Jason and slowly rolled his hips against him. Jason groaned quietly into his mouth and pushed his hips back up against him.

Dick sucked on Jason's tongue and started to thrust steadily, and Jason's fingers raked through Dick's hair before tracing down to dig into the back of his shoulder through his t-shirt.

" _Ohh_." His hips ground up against Dick again, chasing the feeling of their cocks sliding together even dulled through their boxers, chasing the pressure and the friction.

He thrust his tongue along the side of Dick's as he continued to roll his hips in time with Dick's, and Dick flicked his tongue against his, twining them together with a little subvocal moan.

Dick let go of Jason's hand and shifted his weight slightly to his knees for a second to brace his forearm by Jason's head, shifting back to put his weight on his arm and using the leverage to thrust harder against Jason.

They rutted against each other for several minutes until Dick broke away from Jason's mouth. " _Oh god yeah_."

Jason pulled him down closer and licked over his neck, latching on and sucking.

Dick let out a long moan, arching his neck to give Jason more access as his hips subconsciously sped.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," Jason whined, breaking away from his neck slightly and panting. He ground up hard against Dick, his eyes slamming shut and a strangled moan escaping his throat as he came.

"Unh, yeah, yeah, you look so hot Jay," Dick gasped, dropping his head to mouth over Jason's neck, and Jason gave a raw groan.

Dick thrust again and then bit Jason's neck sharply as his orgasm took him by surprise, letting out a high whine as he felt himself come in his boxers. 

He rode out the high for a few moments and then collapsed on top of Jason, making Jason let out a small, "Oof."

Jason's broad hands slid over his waist. "You okay, baby?"

"Mm." He buried his face in Jason's neck. "Sorry for biting," he mumbled into the skin. "Didn't mean to."

"It's alright, it doesn't hurt that much." He carefully eased them onto their sides and started to pull away, but Dick clung tightly.

"No! Cuddle me," he whined.

Jason chuckled and kissed the side of his head. "I will, just let me clean us up first, baby."

He pulled away, and Dick pouted, but let him. Jason kissed him and then reached for his boxers, easing them off of him and cleaning the come off of him with them, then helping Dick out of his shirt and throwing them both at the hamper before doing the same for himself and curling against Dick, pulling him close.

Dick kissed him again, and they laid there kissing with their bodies twined closely for a long time until Dick's hand slipped down over Jason's cock.

"You're hard again," he said against his lips.

"So are you." Jason pushed his thigh pointedly against Dick's erection.

"Want me to suck your cock?"

"Well if you're offering…"

Dick smiled and kissed his lips again briefly before getting up and getting between his legs as Jason turned back onto his back.

He leaned down and took Jason's cock in his hand, stroking over it and pressing a kiss to the inside of his hip before tracing his tongue around the tip of his cock. He licked straight over the tip and then slid his open mouth down the side of it, and then back up and down the other side, getting it wet and slick before taking it in his mouth and sucking.

"Oh fuck yeah, baby," Jason sighed out softly, one hand running back through Dick's hair and then clenching lightly. 

Dick took him down a bit further and started to bob his head, still sucking, and jerking off what he couldn't fit in his mouth with his hand.

"Oh, _oh_ ," Jason gasped. "Oh that's good baby, just like that."

Dick made a small, pleased sound and worked his tongue against the underside of Jason's cock, and Jason's hips twitched like he was restraining himself from thrusting into Dick's throat.

He twisted his hand around Jason's cock as he stroked and eagerly continued bobbing his head.

Jason kept murmuring praises to him as he sucked his cock, running his fingers through Dick's hair, his words occasionally cutting off on little moans.

"Oh _unh_ , baby, babe, I'm gonna come," Jason said at long last.

Dick redoubled his efforts and sped the hand on his own cock jerking himself off.

"Shit— _ah!_ " Jason came with a small, aborted thrust of his hips, and Dick swallowed around him, slowing the movement of his head and just holding him in his mouth as he came down. 

"Mm." Jason opened his eyes and looked down. "You're so good to me, baby. Come up here and let me get you off."

Dick pulled off of his cock with a small wet sound and gave the tip a lick and then a kiss before letting it go and moving up to straddle Jason's stomach.

Jason licked his hand a few times and reached down, pushing Dick's hand aside and starting to jerk him off, and pulling Dick's head down with his other hand to kiss him.

It only took a minute before Dick's hips were hitching and he was coming over Jason's chest with a groan into his mouth. 

Jason swiped his thumb over the head and kissed him harder, starting to slow his hand. 

After a few moments, Dick pulled back with a last, chaste kiss. "Well I don't know about you, but I think I need to go back to sleep now," he said with a stretch and a yawn.

"Seconded."

Dick rolled off of Jason to lay beside him with a heavy sigh and shut his eyes.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart," Jason said, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Mmh."

Jason got up and went to the bathroom, and set about wiping the come off of himself with a damp washcloth.

"I'm _co-old!_ " Dick complained, sing-song from the bedroom, as he finished up.

"I'm coming back, honeypie, hold on."

Jason tossed the washcloth into the hamper and turned back to the bed. Dick held the duvet up for Jason to get under and Jason slid in next to him, turning away and snuggling back against him.

"There's my little spoon," Dick murmured, smiling, and pressed several gentle kisses to the back of his shoulder. He wrapped his arm tightly around Jason and leaned his forehead against his back, scooting forward against him a little closer.

Jason thought he had never felt more aggressively safe and loved and cared for in his life. And maybe, just maybe, that didn't feel quite so scary anymore.


End file.
